Far Away
by Anton-kun
Summary: Len is a God living in the holy realm. He is sent to Earth, to talk sense into the God of Death, Gakupo that is possessed by a curse. When he arrives at Earth, he meets the interesting human Hatsune Miku. What happens when she discovers his secret?
1. The adventure unfolds

**This is my second story, this time for a different couple – Len and Miku. I also tried the little more supernatural genre.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid – only my story.**

* * *

"Len?" Rin's voice called out to him. "Hello?"

"What is it Rin?" Len said, turning around.

"Father wants to meet you."

Len sighed and walked to Rin. Their father was the King in the holy realms of the Gods. He was always busy and almost never talked to his children. Rin began walking out of the room and Len followed her.

"What does he want?" Len asked as they turned around the corner and entered the main hall.

"I don't know. It seemed quite serious." she replied with a nervous voice.

Rin knocked a few times on the massive gold door and then it opened. Their father, the king walked down from his throne and patted Len on his head.

"I haven't seen you for a week, Len. I think you have grown a little!" he said.

"What is it, father?" he muttered.

"Ah, that's right… Len… You need to go down to Earth."

"What? Why?" Len and Rin shouted in unison.

"Calm down my children. It's just that I have heard that the God of Death, Gakupo plans to do something really mischievous down there. And it may cost the lives of many humans." he explained.

"Then why are you sending Len?" Rin asked with a sad tone.

"You see… Gakupo isn't really our _enemy_ so it should work if we could reason with him. And I know that Len can do that – Gakupo often played with you when you were small, right? Before he… was…"

"Was what?" Len suddenly said. He only knew that Gakupo was sent to the realm of Death and didn't return – becoming the god of Death. But he didn't know why.

"He was possessed by a curse or something." the king replied.

"So we can cure him?" Rin asked.

"Technically, yes. However, no one knows really how. Now, Len. Are you willing to go down to Earth?"

Len nodded. He was determined to return Gakupo to his normal self. He was more like a father to him than his real father, the king was.

"Then it's decided." The king said to Len. Rin tried to protest, but saw the determination in Len's eyes and stopped. Len watched her walk away sobbing.

* * *

_6 months later…_

"Miku! We're going to be late!" the green-haired girl shouted to her friend.

"I'm coming Gumi, I'm coming!" Miku shouted back while she ran as fast as she could to the school gate where Gumi was standing. Her pigtails flew wildly around her as she ran and almost tripped.

"Good morning, Miku!" a happy voice called. Luka quickly sprinted to the front of Miku and gave her a cocky smile.

"It's not fair Luka! Why do you run faster than me?" Miku groaned as she finally arrived at the gate wher her friends were waiting for her.

"You should train a little more, Miku." Luka giggled.

They skipped together to their classroom and luckily, they didn't come late. They sat down on their assigned desks and waited for the teacher to come. The door was opened and everyone expected Haku-sensei to walk in, but they only saw a small blonde boy.

"Hey, shorty." Gumi said. The boy shot her a glare. "I think that you entered the wrong classroom."

"The elementary school is one station from here." Luka added.

The blonde boy ignored them and then walked to the blackboard. Haku walked inside the classroom and greeted all students. Then, she turned to the boy.

"Everyone, this is Kagamine Len. He is going to start in our class." Haku happily explained, while clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

"Hello. I look forward to getting to know you all." Len said and faked a smile. Miku could see right through him – he didn't really seem to like this.

Len walked to his seat, sat down and then turned his gaze to the blackboard, without meeting any of the eyes that were staring at him. Gumi looked extremely surprised and Luka was just dumbstruck. Miku ignored all of them and began reading in her textbook. During the whole class, girls bothered Len. They thought that he was cute, but he just seemed to ignore them completely, like if they weren't even worthy to touch him. Luka and Gumi didn't like his attitude, and as normal, Miku didn't want to participate in childish things like these. When the bell finally rang, Len was the first one who left the classroom.

* * *

"Father, I want to go too!" Rin whined.

"Rin, you can't. It is too dangerous for you." the king said to her.

"But why did you send Len?" she cried.

"He is the only one who can do it. You know it."

"We are twins. Twins can't be away from ach other for too long!" Rin whined again and left the room. She missed Len and she was in a bad mood.

Rin walked around a little and muttered things about that she wanted to go to Len and leave that old king here. Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Ah!" Meiko shouted as the bottle of wine she was holding fell onto the ground.

"I'm so so—" Rin stopped when she was who it was. "Ah, Meiko!"

"What the heck are you doing, little brat?" the Fire Goddess screamed as she turned red of anger.

"I-I… aaaah!" Rin ran away as quickly as she could, only to bump into another person. This time it was Mikuo, the God of Water.

"What are you running for, Rin?" he asked.

"There's a volcano that is going to erupt behind me!" she cried.

"Ah, Meiko, right?" he calmly said. When Meiko appeared around the corner he gently moved his hand in a small circle as water began to fly towards Meiko.

The water formed an orb and drenched her. She stood still a few moments as if she had calmed down.

"See? Now the fire is extinguished - no need to worry anymore Rin." he said to her.

"N-n-no…" Rin pointed to the Fire Goddess.

"I'm going to get you both!" she screamed as fire began to form in her hands.

Mikuo and Rin retreated to Mikuo's room and locked the door tightly. Meiko didn't seem to know where they were right now, so they stayed there and gasped for air.

"Now Rin… why were you in such a hurry?"

"I want to go down to Earth." she said to him.

"Earth? Why?" Mikuo asked.

"I miss Len." Rin looked at Mikuo with puppy eyes. "Please help me?"

Mikuo couldn't resist the little childish, cute Rin. He handed her a paper and whispered in her ear. "Don't tell your father this, but everything is written on that paper. How you leave this holy realm. Don't tell anyone!"

Rin hugged him and jumped around the room. She opened the door and said 'Thank you' ten times to Mikuo before leaving. That's when she bumped into someone again – the third time in only one hour.

"Uh-oh." Mikuo said.

"It's a dead end now, brats!" Meiko grinned. "This is what you get for breaking my wine bottle and drenching me!"

* * *

**I hope that you like it! I tend to sneak in some humor in my stories.**

**The next chapter will focus more on Miku and her friends than the Gods and Goddesses up in the sky. I will update as soon as I can!**


	2. Discovery

**Oh, my brother is trying to teach me touchtyping and I must write everything with it, so I will write a little slower than usual.**

* * *

"That attitude of that boy… it's just plain irritating!" Luka said to Gumi.

"Yeah, but you have to admit that he is pretty hot!" Gumi giggled.

"Miku, what do you think?" the two girls asked their friend.

"I think that you—" Miku was stopped by a pair of ice cold eyes on the other side of the corridor. Of course it was Len.

"Continue. What do you think I am?" Len had a smirk plastered on his face.

"You are not human." Miku replied and Len flinched. His smirk disappeared. How did she know?

The teal-haired girl grinned at the reaction of the blonde boy. Her friends just gasped in surprise. Suddenly, Miku burst out into a laughter that couldn't be stopped for a few minutes

"Did you really think that I was serious?" Miku laughed. "How can he not be human? I mean, it's not like is a God or something!"

"Oh, Miku!" Luka punched her lightly on the arm.

"That wasn't very funny." Len said with an irritated voice. His cold eyes burrowed through Miku's soft, green ones.

"You've got no sense of humor." Miku teased him.

Something inside Len wanted to blow away this girl right now. He was the Wind God after all. He scowled and left the girls in the hallway. How dare she mess with a God!

* * *

"Ready Rin?" Mikuo asked.

"Of course I am!"

They charged up water and air that hit against Meiko's fire. She yelped in surprise, but released her fireball. In a matter of a few seconds, she had burned both Rin and Mikuo.

"H-hey, that hurts!" Rin blew Meiko out of the room and let the winds carry her out of the window. "Bye Mikuo!"  
"You could have done that earlier…" he sighed.

* * *

Len stomped into the classroom furiously. He still hadn't gotten over that girl – Hatsune Miku. And she reminded him so much of Mikuo too! He prayed that Gakupo would go through with his plan soon, so he could stop him.

"Hey, shorty!" Len turned around as he recognized Luka's voice.

That was too much for him. He released a small wind against Luka and made her skirt flutter. The boys in the class stared at her and she turned red of embarrassment. Len smirked in victory and made his way to his seat while Luka was cursing the God of Air up in the sky for making it blow inside. His victory didn't last very long, since a special someone with teal pigtails entered the classroom. Miku gave Len a smile – not a cocky one, but he still glared at her with hatred. She returned his glare with another smile and this time, his face softened and he turned away instead.

The whole day went by without any interactions between Len or the girls. When school finally ended, he was the first one to leave again.

* * *

"Bye Gumi!" Miku waved to her friend as they went down two separate roads. Gumi waved back to her and then began walking to her quite big home in the center of the city.

Miku lived in a little smaller house alone. Her mother died when she gave birth to her and her father left her when it happened. Under all of these years, it was Gumi and her family that had supported her and given her food and a place to stay. She was like a part of their family. However, she didn't want to be a burden, so she saved up money by working and bought herself a house. (With the help of Luka's mother that was an estate agent.)

She hummed a song to herself as she walked down the road that leads to her house. Suddenly, she saw something really suspicious – a blonde and short boy that walked into a narrow path near the park. And it was Len! She found this really strange, and being the curious girl she was, she followed him into the bushes.

After tampering with some stubborn tree branches and thorny bushes, she finally reached a small meadow where Len was standing. It didn't seem like he had noticed her yet, so she crawled behind a tree and watched him stand there like a ghost. She was quite surprised that there was a meadow here, since she always played here in her childhood and never noticed this.

Len was standing completely still as his mouth constantly moved quickly. Miku guessed that he probably was chanting something. What a superstitious boy! But oh, how wrong she was. He stopped chanting and moved his right hand in front of him. Suddenly, strong breezes began to rustle all the trees and bushes. Miku put her hand to her mouth to muffle her scream. The wind gathered near Len's hand and formed an orb. Soon, a face that looked like Len's appeared in the orb of wind. Miku's eyes widened. What did she just see?

"Father, do you know anything about Gakupo?" Len asked in a low tone. Miku had to crawl nearer to hear him.

"He is not going to show himself until the end, it seems. He will be sending his loyal servant Kaito to create chaos."

"Kaito?" Len was surprised. "Don't say that he is possessed too!"

"I'm sorry, Len. I didn't have the time to tell you. You better go now."

Len nodded and with a small gesture, the wind was released in all directions. Miku cried when the breeze suddenly hit her. Len immediately turned around.

"Who is there? Show yourself!"

Miku stiffened. What was she going to do now?

* * *

**I finally got the hang of this touchtyping… or at least a little!**

**And yay for cliffhangers too. But don't worry, I will update soon. Meanwhile, I will start writing on a new MikuxLen piece, probably with both being Gods/Goddesses in the sky.**


	3. A sudden visit

**I think I fell in love with this piece! So I decided to write another chapter now.**

**I hope that you like the story so far! Here is a longer chapter too.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

* * *

"_Think, Miku, think!"_ Miku panicked when she saw Len's ice cold eyes stare in her direction. Before she knew it, he had lunged forwards and began to run towards her.

She immediately took action and ran back through the maze of bushes and trees. The tree branches lurked into her teal pigtails, making her hair fall over her shoulders. Without looking back even one bit, she took a sprint and jumped over the last row of bushes. She could hear Len's cursing behind her, so she ran faster until she reached her house. When she finally got inside and locked the door, she gasped for air and thought about what she had seen. She just couldn't melt the fact that he was a God. He could not be anything else since he was talking to the King of the Gods! Miku had only seen him in picture books, but she just saw him in some kind of air orb a few minutes ago.

Miku put up her hair in pigtails again and felt frightened. She felt that someone was watching her from the shadows.

* * *

Len was frustrated that he had been seen. And why did it have to be that girl? He looked at the two ribbons and teal hair that were in his hands – it must have been Hatsune Miku. Well, it would make things easier that he knew her, he thought, so he went to his home (A house that he didn't like at all) and a mischievous thought struck his mind. Since she knew who he was and he knew that it was she… why wouldn't he have some fun with her then? He smirked and thought about his twin, Rin. How was she doing up in the sky?

He scoffed at the simple and _cheap _furniture in the house – humans really didn't know the true beauty of materials like oak and marble. His bed wasn't very comfortable either. But it didn't really matter since he was going to have fun outside tonight.

* * *

The night fell over the city and Miku quickly crept into her bed. She had called Luka and Gumi and told them that she was being watched by someone. They called her superstitious and told her to sleep earlier and not to watch too many movies. However, she was _sure_ that she was being watched. She cursed herself for following Len into the park.

Outside, the wind was getting stronger and every blow sent a chill down her spine. She hid under her blanket when she suddenly heard a crack as the window was opened. The winds blew even harder against her and she sat up on her bed, still covered with her blanket.

"C-curse you, Len. For making it blow so hard! I-I am not a-afraid of you…" she stuttered. Someone chuckled near the window and two very familiar ice cold eyes stared at her.

She gasped and then jumped out of the bed. Quickly, she ran down the stairs while she slapped herself, trying to get out of this 'dream'. Len laughed at her as he jumped through the window and ran after her. Miku tripped on her bag that she had carelessly thrown on the ground when she got home and screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw Len only a few steps away from her. He almost fell when she screamed and he covered his ears with his hands. Miku took this chance to flee, but Len was much quicker than she thought and in a few seconds, he had her pinned to the wall. She was panting as Len leaned in towards her face.

"So, Hatsune Miku… I have to silence you now." he smirked.

"W-what… what I do?" she cried.

"You saw me, right?" He handed her the ribbons. She stared at them wide-eyed and desperately tried to find a way to explain the ribbons.

"I… I went to the park and then the wind took my ribbons…"

"Liar!" he snapped. Miku felt tears in her eyes. Was she going to die here?

Len's hand crept up to her breasts and that was just too much for her. She shook him off with her last strength and slapped him. And she didn't run afterwards – instead she pointed a finger to him while crying.

"You damn God-freak!" she shouted. "You can't touch a girl there!"

"You damn violent human girl! How dare you slap a God!" he countered.

Miku cried a little more and wondered why he hadn't killed her yet. She sneaked into her kitchen and grabbed a leek. Len followed her of course and glared at her with more hatred than ever. But when he saw the leek, he began laughing.

"Do you plan to defend yourself with _that_?" he scoffed at her.

"Got a problem?" Miku held the leek and quickly hit him.

He was caught off-guard and the crying Miku continued hitting him until the leek broke. She was furious, so she pressed the remaining part of the leek into his mouth. Len wanted to vomit as the strong leek taste filled his mouth and entered his stomach. He pushed Miku and hit her with numerous wind blows. She yelped in pain and was slammed into the fridge.

Suddenly, very happy music interrupted the serious fight. Miku felt her mobile phone vibrate in her pocket and she quickly picked it up. The display showed that it was Gumi that was calling. Miku accepted the call and quickly cried for help before Len shattered the mobile phone in pieces. He pinned her down on the ground and sat down on her. Slowly, he raised his hand, while holding her leg with the other hand. She cried again and blushed.

"I told you to not touch me!" she screamed, but he ignored her. He lowered his hand and held it on her breasts as he chanted. Miku screamed and tried to get him off her, but he was too heavy.

* * *

Gumi stared at her phone. Miku had screamed for help while she heard some kind of wind-like noise. What could have happened?

She decided to run to her house and look if anything had happened to her. After she had said goodbye to her parents, she sprinted to Miku's house and quickly opened the door with her pair of extra keys. That was when she saw Len sitting on Miku with his hands on awkward places. Both of them turned their eyes to her.

"Aaaaaaah! Len is a rapist!" Gumi screamed as she ran to them and pushed him off Miku. She punched him and Miku hit him unconscious with a leek. He fell to the cold floor.

"M-miku. What happened?" Gumi asked with concern.

"G-gumi… I was so scared…" Miku cried as she hugged Gumi.

"I demand that you tell me everything."

"No… I can't. I don't want to drag you into this."

Gumi wanted to protest, but she knew Miku so well. She didn't want to press her, so she remained quiet.

"Should I call the police?" Gumi asked.

"No… it's okay. He can stay here tonight."

"WHAT!" Gumi shouted. She was going to let a rapist stay with her after attempting to rape her?

"D-don't ask why." she blushed.

"But—"

"Gumi, you know that I am stubborn…" Miku said.

"Okay then. But call if something happens again, okay?" Gumi said as she left. Sometimes she just couldn't understand what that girl was thinking.

Miku glanced to Len who was lying on the floor like a little kid. She sighed and tried to lift him, but he was pretty heavy, so she dragged him up the stairs instead. Something inside of her couldn't just let him get arrested – not that he wouldn't be able to escape though. Even if he… Miku blushed and felt her heart skip. Even if he had touched her like that…

* * *

**Yeah, Len is a little carefree isn't he? But don't worry; he will understand girls later!**

**So what will happen when he wakes up? Stay tuned for the next update and for the LenxMiku fans – there will be an oneshot up later!**


	4. A hint of sugar

**Now, we already had these perverted scenes now, so let's get on the romance now!**

**Two updates in a day? Well, I just like this story too much…**

**Please do request a story if you want me to write about something special!**

* * *

Len was snoring in Miku's bed as she sat on a chair watching him from a distance. She had bandaged his head and dragged him all the way here. In her hand was a leek – just in case if he tries something again. She just couldn't resist taking a few bites of it though. Len groaned and Miku walked to the bed. He slowly opened his eyes seeing Miku with a half leek in her hands.

"Awake, sleepyhead, creepy-god-freak?" Miku asked.

"Why am I here?" he looked around in the room.

"You came to kill me and Gumi came to my rescue, you perverted little kid."

"Perverted?" Len stared at her in confusion.

"Y-you touched me in... inappropriate places." Miku blushed.

"So if I tried to kill you, why did you bandage me?" He smirked.

"D-don't smirk like that! I-I just wanted to be nice, that's all."

Len chuckled and sat up. He was really amused by this human girl… Hatsune Miku, was it?

"N-now that you are awake, you should explain everything." she demanded.

"Why would I?"

"B-because you should be nice too." Miku said. She realized how childish that sounded.

Suddenly, Len jumped out of the bed and pinned her to the wall. Miku reacted to his sudden movement, but he destroyed the leek with a small gust. She panted heavily as she realized how strong he was.

"You… you weren't this strong yesterday…"

"I was only playing with you. I am a God after all." he scoffed.

"What's the point with that!" she yelled, trying to push him away.

"You're an interesting human, Zatsune Miku." Miku frowned.

"My name is _Hatsune _Miku."

"How embarrassing… I meant, that you are very interesting, Miku-chan."

"Do not call me that." she hissed.

"Miku-chan, want to become a Goddess? You only need to marry me." Len smirked.

Miku glared at his serious face. What. The. Heck. She blushed and felt her heart skip.

"Just kidding." Len laughed. "Now, I got my revenge for the other day!"

"S-s-stupid! Don't joke about things like that, when you're not serious!"

Len scorned. He loosened his grip and Miku took a few steps away from him.

"Who said I wasn't serious?" he pouted like a child.

"Y-you said so yourself!"

"Then I'll prove that I was wrong." Len said, grabbing Miku's wrist and passionately kissing her

Miku was caught by surprise and first wanted to slap him for taking away her first kiss, but then she found it quite enjoyable… and she hadn't kissed a normal person – she had kissed a God! Len expected her to break down on the floor, crying but she only pulled away, gasped for some air and blushed. It felt like an eternity before she pulled away. He smirked again and mentally laughed for making her so embarrassed. Inside, he was feeling strange… like if he wanted to cross a line, break a rule - the rule that said that Gods and Goddesses could not love humans.

Len walked over to her, smiling. Miku was shifting uncomfortably as she looked down on the ground, her face completely red.

"Do you trust me now?" he said with a soft voice.

"I-I… can't say that I do." Miku giggled and smiled. She felt so calm.

"Then I can't turn you into a Goddess." he said.

"Not like I think that you can do that." Miku sighed. "Now… you have taken my first kiss. You can tell me everything now."

"Guess I can't kill you now that you have a place in my heart." Len shrugged, his eyes turning warmer. They sparkled like sapphires.

"I-idiot." Miku hid her red face from him.

"Oh, and your breasts are pretty soft." he exclaimed. Miku snapped and punched his stomach.

"Y-you can't just touch them like that….t-t-they are… the girls…" Miku nervously twirled her pigtails, trying to explain to Len. He just raised an eyebrow and hugged her.

"_How did I fall for this human girl…?" _ Len thought while embracing her. She was just too cute and… soft. She didn't need to know that though.

* * *

Gakupo watched as the red liquid was poured into the glass. His violet eyes were murky and his purple hair was dark. He smirked as Kaito told him about what he had seen on Earth. However, one little detail seemed to bother him… the Air God, Len. He looked so familiar, but he didn't care. And that girl… she managed to even seduce a God. She could be dangerous if she and Len would come too close.

The blue-haired man, Kaito drank from his glass, telling his master about the girl. His hair had a dirty, dark color and his eyes were almost black. The curses that possessed them broke down every last fragment of color and kindness inside them. It would continue until they died and the curse would transfer to the nearest person there. He informed Gakupo about the girl and her lethal weapon – a leek. Gakupo scoffed and Kaito joined in.

"Kaito, my loyal servant… it's time for you to go." Gakupo said, holding a black gemstone in his hand. "You know your purpose."

"Yes, master." Kaito bowed, took the gemstone and vanished into the air.

"I wish you luck." Gakupo whispered and went to rest. He felt very tired and something was breaking his inside.

* * *

"H-hello Miku! What happened with Len?" Gumi nervously asked through the phone.

"Oh, that air-head? He kissed me and then went to sleep again." Miku calmly answered.

"W-what? Didn't he try to rape you?"

"Oh that… well it was a misunderstanding." Miku lied.

"Ah. Please tell him that I am sorry then!"

"I will!"

"Oh Miku! You got yourself a boyfriend before me! And that little shorty too!"

"Gumi, you—"

"Good luck then Miku! Everyone has a first time, so don't worry about _it_."

"I-it?"

Before Miku could ask anything more, Gumi hung up the phone and left her with a beeping sound. She sighed and nervously glanced on Len who was asleep in her bed. That sleepy God-freak! Before she knew it, Len had dragged her onto the bed and hit her with a pillow.

"Hey, no pillow-fighting here!" Miku protested. Len pouted and closed his eyes again.

"Do you know what I like most about you?" Miku suddenly said. "That you are so full of surprises."

"What do you mean?" Len curiously eyed her.

"One second you try to kill me..." Miku shivered. "The next second you kiss me!"

"Do you want to go out with me, Miku?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"See what I mean?" Miku giggled as she punched him on his arm.

* * *

**That is all for today! The next you will see from me is probably an update to my MikuxKaito story and maybe another oneshot. I have to plan my new story too.**

**In the next chapter, you will know what happened to Rin, and Kaito will plan his evil schemes. He will strike soon!**

**Please review too!**


	5. The master plan

**I decided to update a little later today! Oh and my break is ending after Sunday, so I won't be able to update that much like now. I will still write as much as I can!**

**Please review~**

* * *

"Now, you haven't answered my question yet." Len smirked.

"And what happens if I say 'no'?" Miku teased him.

"Then I'm afraid I must kill you."

"Okay then, you got me." Miku laughed as Len tickled her.

"Don't do that you God-thingy!"

"Ouch, that stung." Len said, tickling her even more.

The couple stopped and burst out laughing. Fortunately, it was a Saturday, so they could stay in bed as long as they wanted. Len buried his face in her hair and went back to sleep again. Miku just stared at him, irritated by his sleepy nature.

* * *

Rin was eager to find Len. She had gathered three of four items that were on Mikuo's recipe for a transportation spell – Meiko's wine bottle, a sacred plant of the king and lastly a small bundle of her hair. Mikuo was walking towards her with a smirk on his face. She ignored him and searched for a five-clover.

"Rin, how is it going?" Mikuo asked, muffling his laughs with his hand.

"What is it?" she yelled at him. He couldn't hold his laugh anymore and began laughing like a maniac.

"T-that recipe…" he said between his laughs. "It was a trick!"

"WHAT!" Rin screamed, touching the place where she had cut off a little of her hair.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll tell you the truth!" Mikuo calmed her down a little.

"You better." she hissed.

"It's quite easy, actually. Your father has a portal in his chamber."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, that's a secret. It's your choice to do it or not." Mikuo shrugged.

"But why did you trick me earlier? Rin whined.

"Because you escaped and Meiko came back for me!" Mikuo showed her the burn marks on his arm.

"Ah… sorry."

Rin waved to him and then ran to her father's room. He was supposed to be in an important meeting now, so she quickly sneaked into the chamber where she found some kind of strange… well? It almost looked bottomless. She assumed it was the portal and without a second thought, she jumped into it. It was completely dark and she kept falling as she screamed for help. Stars began showering over her and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Finally, Len had woken up. And what was the first thing he did? He pinned her to the wall and threatened to kill her. Oh dear, Déjà vu.

He soon calmed down and told her about his nightmare – Kaito and Gakupo had covered the whole world in darkness and Kaito had married Miku. They all turned against him and soon killed him. Miku shivered – those Gakupo and Kaito men must be very frightening.

Len told her about the holy realm and his twin sister, Rin. Miku listened to him, as if he was telling her a fairytale. The whole afternoon went by with Len and Miku telling each other about their worlds. As the evening came, Len decided to leave and left Miku all alone in the house again. But Miku wasn't sad – she had promised him a date tomorrow at the park. Her heart beat faster at the thought of it and she decided to wake up earlier tomorrow.

* * *

Kaito smirked as he let his hand run through his dark hair. The gemstone was lying safely in his necklace, spreading dark energy around it. He turned around and opened the door, leaving the small and dark room without windows behind him. He had hatched the perfect plan to get rid of Len. Oh, how he loved to eavesdrop. Something inside him seemed to feel like he had met Len before, but he deemed that impossible.

He had more important things to do now. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the sun just got up. Kaito inhaled the fresh breeze and then put his hand in his pockets. Perfect – everything he needed was there. He let out an insane laugh and ran towards the place where he would execute his master plan.

* * *

Miku woke up quiet early and began choosing clothes immediately. She looked outside and saw the sun shining brightly, so she skimmed through her clothes in search for her miniskirt. When she finally found her turquoise miniskirt, her whole wardrobe was a mess, so she took the opportunity to find some matching clothes. Her eyes instantly fell on her favorite teal blouse. She picked up the clothes and then skipped to the bathroom and washed her face. Unlike most other girls like Gumi and Luka, Miku didn't apply make-up. Firstly, she didn't really like that and secondly; she didn't have the spare money to buy it.

She finished her breakfast quickly and glanced on the clock. It was only 9 AM and Len was supposed to meet her at 10 AM in the park, so she had one whole hour before she needed to go out. She didn't have much to do, so half an hour before the date, she happily skipped to the park with her signature pigtails waving around her.

When she arrived at the park, she sat down on the grass where she was supposed to meet Len. The breeze was so fresh today and the sun was so warming. She smiled and anxiously waited for Len as her heart just decided to beat louder. Quickly, she looked on her watch (Len broke her mobile phone, so she had to wear a watch) and it showed that Len was supposed to meet her here one minute ago. She groaned and looked around her to see if she could see any banana-like Gods anywhere. When she gave up looking, she sat down again, slowly humming some peaceful songs for herself. He must show up sooner or later, she thought.

Suddenly, two hands shot out from the bushes behind her and dragged her inside. Her scream was muffled by a hand and she tried to kick the person, but he was stronger than her with no doubt. She squirmed around as the person held a cloth in front of her mouth. Sleepiness clouded her vision and soon her consciousness was consumed by darkness. Her captor smirked and sighed. This girl sure had some strength.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger, I guess. But it can't be that hard to guess who it was, eh?**

**Now, the next update will come after I update my other story and eventually, I may write another oneshot with a pairing that you like. Just tell me and I will try!**


	6. Reunion and loss

**Something I have noticed is the quite high amount of hits this fanfiction gets, compared to the amount of reviews it gets. So get out of your shelters and feed this author. :3 **

**Anyways, I am going to write another story soon, putting this and _Destined Love_ to the side a little, until I finish the first chapter. I will still update quite frequently though, since I still have my wonderful Spring Break. So this will be a longer chapter.**

* * *

Len panted as he ran through the park. He was late for his date and he just couldn't find Miku anywhere. After asking around a little, he found out that someone had seen her 40 minutes ago, sitting at the place where they were supposed to meet. Maybe she got tired of waiting and left? No, that's not the Miku he knew – she would certainly stay here in wait and then scold him for coming late. Now, he was in despair – what if someone manages to squeeze out the secret from her? Actually, Len wasn't worried for that – he knew that Miku would never tell anyone, and was more worried for what would happen to her. What if she was kidnapped? But that couldn't be possible, since the kidnapper should have left a note about a ransom…

He groaned in frustration and tried to calm down. It was impossible for him to think clear. The most logical would be to search the meeting place, he thought. However, he couldn't even find a teal hair shaft. He sat down on the grass and stopped his search. Maybe she was the one who was late? Len was still sleepy, so he leaned backwards and accidentally fell into the bushes behind. He screamed as he rolled backwards into a thorny rose bush. The thorns stung into his skin, making it bleed as he cursed the God of Luck, Teto, for making this happen. He was just about to leave as he saw something on the ground.

It was Miku's watch.

* * *

Rin slowly opened her eyes and saw the clear, blue sky. She looked around her and didn't even see an animal around here… it looked so deserted with only trees and bushes around the meadow she was lying in. The 'journey' here wasn't really pleasant. She guessed a random direction and began wading through the endless sea of bushes.

After quite a long time, she began hearing people. She squealed with happiness and walked faster. Soon, she could see a park full of people wandering around laughing. Before she could begin her search, someone grabbed her by the shoulders. She turned around and saw a green-haired girl. The first thing that came to her mind was: "Even more hyper than Teto".

"Hello! You look so much like Len Kagamine! Are you relatives?" Gumi asked.

"Y-you know Len?" Rin was filled with hope.

"Why, yes I do. He is dating my best friend after all!"

"What? Who?" Rin was surprised. Len didn't really like humans.  
"Hatsune Miku. They were supposed to have a date here today, so I went here too spy—"

"Spy?"

"Yeah, I can't be safe with Miku and Len being alone. Something happened the other day, so I wanted to be here so it wouldn't happen again!" Gumi explained.

"Where is he now?" Rin asked.

"I don't really know… how about we do like this; I go over there and you search over there?" Gumi said, pointing to different directions. Rin nodded.

"See you later, nice lady!" Rin shouted.

Gumi walked to the small grass patch under the oak tree, where Miku and Len should have met. At least, Miku told her that and she was quite sure that Miku wouldn't lie. Suddenly, she heard Len's shouts behind her. Turning around, she saw a worried Len holding Miku's watch. Worry immediately showered over her.

"Len! Where is Miku?" Gumi asked.  
"M-miku… she is gone!" Len replied, holding the watch in front of her. It had stopped at 10:05 AM.

"What did you say?" Gumi couldn't believe him.

"Miku must have been kidnapped or killed or raped or…" Len babbled, blaming himself for being five minutes late.

"C-calm down Len. I will call the police. There was a girl who looked just like you with a white ribbon in her hair that wanted to see you. She went over there." Gumi picked up her phone and immediately called the police.

Len's eyes widened. How could Rin be here…? Or was it even Rin? What a bad timing! He left Gumi and began shouting Rin's name. And like a lost bunny, she soon hopped out from the ice cream stall, hugging him until he couldn't breathe anymore.

"Len! I missed you so much!" Rin beamed.

"Rin, how did you get down?"

"I jumped through father's 'well'."

Len facepalmed. That well was for transporting goods – not Gods! She would have been dead if it wasn't for her air powers. He hugged her and then let go. She looked at him, confused.

"Rin, I must go. My girlfriend has disappeared." Len said.

"But you hate humans!"

"Not this one. She is special."

"Her name?" Rin had forgotten her name.

"Miku." Len said. It had such a divine taste on his lips.

"Mikuo?"

"No. Miku." Len frowned. Miku and Mikuo weren't even alike each other, excluding the teal hair, same surname, personality… okay, they were like each other.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. But we better find her quick!" Len took her hand and ran towards the place where Gumi was standing and glaring at everyone who walked past her. She looked extremely pissed off.

"That damn Dell! What does he mean, 'I can't file a missing report since she can turn up soon'?" Gumi practically shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"What? So we have to find her?" Rin said. "The human police sure are worthless…"

"Excuse me? 'Human' police?" Gumi raised an eyebrow.

"She meant that she have ehh… stuffed animals that are polices and they can catch anyone! So compared to the human police, they are really good at their job." Len lied, making Rin shoot deadly glares at him

"We must find Miku now…" Gumi said, trying to calm down.

"Yes." Len and Rin said.

Len took Rin with him to Miku's house, while Gumi harassed Dell through the phone. How was he supposed to deal with Gakupo and Kaito now, when Miku was the only thing on his thoughts? That was when a thought struck him – what if Kaito knew about Miku's relationship with him? How could he be so careless…?

* * *

Miku woke up, though she didn't really think that she was awake. It was completely dark in the room and she couldn't hear anything around her. She noticed that the floor was made of wood – she was inside a room. Her hands were tied behind her back and a piece of cloth muffled restrained her from shouting for help. However, she did not begin panicking yet – she tried to remember everything that had happened… she was waiting for Len and then someone dragged her into the bushes. That was what she remembered. She rolled to her left and hit something hard – a table? In the dark, she could suddenly hear a soft smirk. Now, she was even more scared. Quickly analyzing this situation, she came to the conclusion that this was not an ordinary kidnapping, which made her even more scared. A rapist? No, that wouldn't be possible. He hadn't even shown himself yet. The person who had smirked began walking towards her. She braced herself for the worst and tried to roll away, but this person seemed to have perfect sight in the darkness. A small candle was lit, lighting up the middle of the room.

"Finally awake, sleepy-head?" Miku did not like the mockery in his voice, nor the abnormal and scary… softness.

"That Air God sure has a good eye. You are very beautiful indeed." he continued. Now, Miku understood what this whole thing was about. This must be that… Kaito or something.

Kaito walked nearer her with the candle in his hand. She could see the man with dark hair and dark blue eyes. He looked both handsome and frightening. Miku shuddered and cried, making him laugh even more. He left her with the candle and her eyes were hit by the sudden light coming from the door he opened. Kaito closed the door after him and she could hear a 'click' from it, announcing that he had locked it. Miku wanted to cry, but she knew that she was stronger than this. She didn't like to be the damsel in distress – she had to get out herself.

The candle caught her attention. What an idiot that Kaito was – he left the candle here. Miku smiled and rolled nearer the candle.

* * *

**So what will our curious and brave Miku do?**

**And don't forget that I may be a little slower on updating now. I hope you don't mind, but please review in the meantime!**


	7. A violent escape

**I am sorry, but I just couldn't leave this story for even a day without updating. xD**

**The story is nearing the end soon, probably in around 2 or 3 chapters. During that time, I will write at least one update of _Destined Love, Justice_, and an oneshot and then the new story with Len and Miku will be up! And for those who don't like the Supernatural genre – don't worry! The next project with Len and Miku after that will be plain romance in their everyday life. Or well, not really plain, since it will be more forceful. :3 **

**Now, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Miku wasn't really dumb – placing her tied hands into the candle's fire could be dangerous. She carefully let the fire reach the ropes gently and burn them slightly. Then, she began struggling and as she expected, the burnt ropes soon fell onto the ground. Miku smiled in victory and untied her feet and ripped away the cloth. That Kaito sure had underestimated her. But she couldn't feel safe yet though – that creep could still get her. She tried to open the door, but remembered that Kaito had locked it. Too bad for him that she was the smartest in class! She took her hairpin and stuck it into the keyhole, turned it and then opened the door. It was quiet dark outside here too, and she could see two corridors, both with multiple doors one the sides.

"_What the hell. Is this some kind of maze or what?"_

She decided to take the left corridor and walked slowly to avoid getting heard. Miku stiffened. She heard footsteps behind her.

* * *

Len and Rin had to tell Gumi the truth. And in the beginning, it was quiet hard for her to understand, but she tried to help them to search for Miku. They didn't even have any clues about where she could be… what was the plan of the kidnapper anyway? Len had decided that it must have been Kaito. He bit his bottom lip and then used his powers to transport sounds faster. Rin and Gumi were quiet, anxiously waiting for Len to tell them what he heard.

"I-I… I swear that I heard Miku screaming just now…" Len wasn't really sure. How could he tell thousands of voices apart so quickly?

"Where?" Gumi cried.

"From… eh…" Len focused again. "From the forests there!"

"Quickly, let's go!" Rin began running and Len quickly came after. Gumi took her bike and went after them.

* * *

Miku shrieked as Kaito's dark eyes burrowed through her with both hatred and amusement. He had just cursed out loud when he noticed that the door was opened and Miku was gone, but he quickly saw her, standing in the corridor. She immediately ran and looked behind her every minute. Kaito was quite fast, but he wasn't the Air God, so he wouldn't be able to use wind to catch up to her, she thought.

"_Wait… what was his power before he was possessed?"_

Miku ran even faster, using up her last strength. She heard a rumbling laughter behind her and her eyes widened. The floor suddenly became slippery.

"_Don't tell me that… he was the God of Ice!"_

Kaito came from behind very fast and Miku jumped over the ice as she ran. She could see a door at the end of the corridor that probably was her door to freedom. Kaito threw ice shards towards her, but she easily dodged them. Arriving at the door, she quickly opened it and slammed it shut, earning a few seconds time. However, the sight she saw almost made her faint. Two sets of stairs lead to a big door and the door seemed locked. She could see the light coming in between the door springs. Deciding quickly, she ran up the stairs and tried to open the door. But as she thought, it was locked – and her hairpin was left in the keyhole back in the other door. The door below was opened with brute force, announcing that an angry Kaito had arrived. He glared at her.

"Nowhere to go now, eh? Playtime's over, girly." he panted and closed the door. Miku was terrified and tried to find a weapon. Why didn't he have leek plants near the door?

"Y-you can't get me." Miku stuck out her tongue.

"I can't?" Kaito smirked and slowly walked up the staircase. Miku walked down the opposite staircase instead.

"Playing tag, are we?" Kaito suddenly increased his speed and Miku quickly sprinted her way up the stairs again. He caught up to her and pinned her to the door. She kicked him and he tightened his grip on her, gritting his teeth.

"Girls should behave…" he said, placing a lock of her teal hear between her fingers. She frowned and tried to kick him again. He placed his hand on her neck and was just about to go down her slim body with his hand when the door broke and Miku flew into the wall. Kaito backed off as the sunshine streamed inside the house and Len entered.

"Oh, I am so sorry Miku!" he said as he saw Miku lying near the wall. She slowly stood up, shooting him a 'Why didn't you come earlier'-glare.

"Kaito." Len said, approaching him. Kaito just glared at him, secretly gathering up ice.

"What, little Air brat?" he smirked. The orb of freezing ice was released. Len wasn't ready for a battle and was hit right by it.

"Len!" Rin came from behind and surprised Kaito with a strong gust. He fell backwards down the stairs.

"A-are you okay?" Gumi ran up to Miku, and hugged her. "I know of everything, don't worry."

"Gumi!" Miku hugged her back and then smirked. Gumi was holding a leek in her hand. "Thank you!" she took it from her and then sprinted down and started hitting Kaito with her 'lethal weapon'. After he fell unconscious, they took both Kaito and Len back to Miku's house and started discussing about this whole situation.

* * *

"Miku?" Kaito asked, sipping on his tea a little. His hair color was now brighter and his eyes glimmered with shine. The girls had figured out a way to lift the curse, with the help of Rin. Miku had to kiss Kaito on his cheek though.

"Hmm?" Miku looked up from her book.

"Has Len woken up yet?"

"No." Miku looked a bit sad and then put her book on the table to tend to Len's wounds. He was damaged very seriously when he had been hit by the ice and was still unconscious. He had been lying in bed for three days now.

Miku kissed Len on the forehead, but didn't get any reaction from him. She cried a little, blaming herself for getting kidnapped from the first beginning. Gumi was downstairs, talking with Kaito about the holy realm up in the sky. Both of them really wanted to go there. She thought about when Len had offered her to become a Goddess and live with him up in the sky. That didn't seem too bad…

"Wake up, you God-freak. I'm being super worried here!" Miku cried, carefully shaking him. He groaned and Miku let out a happy cheer.

"What are you doing, leek-addicted woman!" Len snapped, punching her on her arm.

"Hey, I tried to wake you up from your three-days-slumber!" she yelled.

"Seems like they are having fun up there." Gumi happily exclaimed.

"Yes. They really are like a couple." Kaito said. "Gumi, I must tell you something important."

"Yeeees?" she said, her eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Gakupo will probably attack soon. And I doubt that Miku is the one who can lift his curse."

"You mean…?"

"I think it must be you, then."

"I doubt that… our hair colors aren't even the same if you're telling the truth!" Gumi protested.

"Then, who is it?"

"I… I think I know someone…" Gumi muttered, scrolling down on her contacts list.

* * *

**The ending is drawing near! So who is this _someone_?**

**Now, I will focus on writing as much as I can, before my Spring Break is over!**


	8. The short encounter

**Len has awakened and Kaito has recovered! What will happen to Gakupo? We are now two chapters from the end!**

**And as the latest chapter of _Destined Love_, this chapter will be a little shorter as the ending is near.**

* * *

Gakupo had just woken up from his quite long slumber. He was still feeling weak and wondered why Kaito hadn't returned yet. Guess that he had to everything himself, eh? He walked out of the room to take care of the Air God personally.

* * *

"Luka?" Gumi nervously asked. "Come over here to Miku's please?"

"Why? Well okay, Gumi, but if you pull a prank on me, I will kill you." Luka sighed as she hung up.

"Is it really smart to involve your friend?" Kaito asked.

"Well… she is the only one with a hair color that matches purple."

"I don't think that the hair color matters." Kaito frowned. What strange theory was that? Or well, he had to admit that he and Miku had quite the same colors.

Upstairs, Miku and Len were talking. Miku was really happy that Len was awake and thanked him for coming to her rescue. Len mentioned how hilarious Miku looked when she flew into the wall and Miku smacked him on his head with a leek. Suddenly, a window broke and a purple-haired man jumped inside. Miku was too tired to even scream. How many freaks had to attack her house everyday? It must be some kind of poor TV-show. She walked up to him and smacked him with her leek, telling him to record his poor TV-show in another house. Len was staring wide-eyed at the man.

"G-Gakupo…" Len whispered. Gakupo scoffed.

"How do you know my name, little brat?" he pushed away Miku who realized that this was another of those freaky Gods.

"You know me. Stop your plans." Len said.

"Give me back Kaito's gemstone first." Gakupo hissed as Kaito and Gumi came running up the stairs.

"Gakupo! Stop!" Kaito shouted, holding the black gemstone in his hands.

"Aha. The traitor. It's good that I didn't tell you the truth about the gemstone… it possesses a great power…" Gakupo charged towards Kaito and took the gemstone from him.

Len took Miku with him downstairs and Kaito let Gumi run before him. They all escaped downstairs as Gakupo unleashed a dark wave using the gemstone. In the midst of all the chaos, the door was opened by no one other than Luka who stared at them, terrified.

"Is this supposed to be a prank?" she said and the others just shook their heads. Gakupo's roaring laughter came from upstairs and Luka screamed.  
"A monster!" she grabbed Miku's umbrella and threw it at Gakupo, making him fall down the stairs. He landed in front of her and the escaping group walked to her, thanking her for coming in the nick of time. But Gakupo wasn't finished yet. He grabbed Luka and was just about to stab her with his long sword as he stopped. Her blue eyes stared right into his real, purple ones. His hair brightened a little.

"Quickly Luka, kiss him, kiss him! On the cheek" Gumi shouted.

"W-w-what? Why? You haven't explained anything!" she protested.

"Quickly, just do it! We will explain later!" Miku said, pointing at Gakupo who now regained hatred in his eyes.

Luka leaned in towards him, quickly pecked him on his cheek and then turned away. She was blushing. Gakupo's eyes recovered their shine, but his hair was still dark and he still seemed to have hatred inside him. He raised his sword and Len ran towards him, hugging him. The last piece of hatred dissolved into the air. He fell unconscious onto Luka.

"W-what is this whole thing about? Release a monster, kiss and hug him?" Luka screeched, obviously mad at Gumi.

"Luka, no. He is a God. And so are Len and this man, Kaito." Gumi gulped. Now, the whole incident was over. So what would they do, now that they knew about the whole thing?

* * *

**A happy ending coming for you… I hope. I didn't want to drag out the battle as it is just a smaller scene. **

**Now, I hope to be able to update with the epilogue in a few days, plus the 9th chapter! ^^**


	9. Decisions

**Sorry for holding this story off for so long! This is the last chapter, excluding the epilogue.**

* * *

"So Gods really exist…" Luka still couldn't melt that fact. Gumi and Miku nervously looked at Kaito and Len who were whispering things. Rin tried to get their attention, since she was a 'Goddess' after all.

"W-what do we do now, when all of us three know that?" Gumi asked Len.

"I'm afraid that we must kill you." he bluntly answered. All of the girls gasped and backed off. "Just joking around with you."

They all seemed sad about this. Now that this matter was cleared, the Gods would return to the holy realm, so far away from the normal humans.

"I've got an idea." Kaito said.

"What?" Miku was happy for a moment before hearing the suggestion.

"You three follow us to the holy realm and will live there for the rest of your lives."

No one said anything. Miku did consider that, seeing as she had nothing down here to care about, except her friends. But Gumi and Luka both had their parents. Luka was just about to say something, when someone grabbed her from behind and kissed her forehead. They all stared at Gakupo who was awake. Luka immediately grabbed a tuna from the table and slapped him with it.

"Gakupo! You're awake!" Kaito happily exclaimed.

"Yeah… my head was so… strange." Gakupo shook his head and then turned to Luka. "But this lady helped me. How beautiful you are." Luka blushed.

"So what are we discussing now?" Gakupo asked.

"What we should do with these girls." Len said while glancing at Miku.

Gakupo smiled and took Luka's hand. "Would you like to accompany me to the holy realm? I can make you my Goddess."

"Oh, that's right Len! What God is Gakupo?" Miku curiously eyed Gakupo.

"The God of Shadows."  
"That doesn't seem too… 'holy' and 'happy'?"

"Well, unlike the Goddess of Light, he can let the shadows vanish to protect the world. The Goddess of light can only try to scare it away." he explained.

Meanwhile, Luka had turned completely red. She had said 'yes' to his offer and Miku turned to Len. Gumi was completely lost – she didn't have anyone to love.

"Len, I want to go with you." Miku whispered. Rin happily hugged her.

"I thought so." he chuckled and then turned to Kaito. "I guess that I won her."

Kaito playfully pouted. "At least Meiko is waiting for me up there."

* * *

It was a silent night. Three males and four females were standing on a hill, waiting for a beam of light to fall down upon them. Gumi finally decided to come with them. The Gods would take care of their parents, so they could leave.

The beam finally lit up the hill and slowly, they disappeared. Miku smiled at the light and turned to Len.

"There is something that I haven't done yet…" Miku said.

She kissed him and then they moved from the lips to the tongues. In seconds, they had disappeared too and soon, all of them were lying on the soft ground of the holy realm.

* * *

**Next up is the Epilogue for this story and the end of _Destined Love_. The Epilogue will be longer. ^^**


End file.
